Just Say Yes
by SunshineAndSecrets
Summary: The first day of your senior year is bound to be hectic, but Bonnibel Bubblegum has even more on her plate than the average girl. Something happened between her and the devilish Marceline over the summer, but what? One shot! Bubbline/Sugarless Gum!


**A/N: I made a thing! Just a one-shot (maybe) for a friend. Read on!**

Throughout her High School experience, Bonnibel found that she saw very little difference between the first day and the last day of the year. In both scenarios the halls seemed busier than usual, louder too, and the rules were almost completely disregarded. Teachers were plenty evident but you only ever saw two kinds: Those who regressed in age to join in the festivities, and those who fought valiantly, to no avail, against the will of the masses. At the moment she leaned against her locker, arms wrapped around her books, watching one of the latter scenes unfold.

She would have bet every beaker in the chemistry lab that this year was going to be radically different than the previous three, and it had everything to do with the dark haired girl she glared at from across the river of people. Her closest friends babbled in her ear about what (who) they had done over the summer, but Bonnibel found herself straining to hear over their chatter.

An elderly, bearded man rubbed at his temples, a frown etched deeply into his face, as he faced off against four youths. "You mean to tell me that these lockers super-glued _themselves_ shut? This is what you're trying to tell me?"

A smaller, brown skinned girl shrugged. "Don't know what you want us to say, . We're just innocent bystanders."

The man twitched at the words 'innocent bystanders.' "I have been chasing you... You _ruffians_ around since the day you walked through these doors! You are _never_ innocent by-"

Another teacher, egg headed and jaundiced and just as dour as Mr. Petrikov, rushed upstream. Her grabbed the older man by the elbow and said. "The pyro girl just set part of the library on fire, come on."

"Can't you see I'm busy here? These hooligans-"

"This is _unacceptable!_" seethed and Mr. Petrikov slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Fine!" He turned to the four and glared, jabbing a finger at them. "Any more mischief from you four and I'll see to it not a one of you gets a diploma! Do I make myself clear?" But before waiting for an answer he turned, following his coworker down the hall.

The dark haired girl Bonnibel had her eyes on snickered and rose onto her tip toes to stand above the crowd. "See ya Simon, see ya Lem! Have fun!"

If the men heard, they did not turn around. Bonnibel thought to herself, _Huh, I hope Finn's girlfriend is okay._ In that school there was only one girl known as 'The Pyro Girl,' and glob help them if she didn't love the title.

"Bons, you're _not listening to me!_" A little shove to the shoulder brought Bonnibel back around.

"Whazat? Oh, sorry LSP. What did you say?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and sniffed. "I don't even know if you deserve to hear now. It's your lumping loss, you prissy little-"

Bonnibel tuned her out again, retreating back into her thoughts. None of Leslie's storys were ever any good anyways, and if she wanted to hear long descriptive rants about why shagging Brad no longer satisfied the girl, and her opinions on non-exclusive relationships, she'd actually read the girl's blog. No chance there.

A young boy broke away from the pack, closely tailed by two others. He rushed up to her, panting. "PB! Did you hear about Lumé?"

Bonnibel smiled. "Yeah, she just saved Marceline and her crew's buns, was about to chew them out. How'd she manage it?"

Finn threw his hands up in the air. "Hell if I know!"

His older brother looked up from his phone and scoffed. "Probably smoking pot _again_."

Finn turned and punched the older boy. "Shut _up_, Jake. She quit!"

The other boy scoffed but didn't reply. Instead he turned to his girlfriend and said "Come on Sugar, let's go find your schedule."

For the life of her Bonnibel couldn't remember the girls name, but she recognized her. She was a cute little foreign exchange student, Korean maybe. Jake had met her at a party over the summer, one Bonnibel had gone to as well. The memory made her turn to look at the crew still lounging across the hall, tube of super glue back out, working on more lockers. She sighed.

"Wait, she set a _fire_ in the library?" Pepper asked Finn, just now getting the scoop. "Glob, she must be crazier than we all thought!"

Finn's chest puffed out as he prepared to defend his girlfriend. The boy he confronted may have been a senior, unlike Finn, but he was still small. That must have bolstered the younger boy's courage. Bonnibel jumped in before a fight broke out. "I'm sure it was an accident Pepper, don't jump to conclusions."

"No way," Leslie argued back. "Ever since Cinna's party, when everyone went crazy, there's been something off with her."

"Hmpf, as if you know anything," Finn jumped in. "She didn't get into it like everyone else, some punks just offered her some stuff, she didn't take anything! She's fine! And she only hangs out with them still to jam, they've got nice amps."

Bonnie looked at the boy, a sad smile on her face, as he innocently, naively, argued for his girlfriend's honor.

A ruckus made her look up once more and she saw Mr. Petrikov returning, hollering at Marceline's crew and finally having caught them in the act. Cackling, the crew fled, pushing and shoving through the crowd to get away. From the look of it the lead girl was tripped, stumbled into the locker just beside where Bonnibel was standing, but the cool slip of paper deftly placed in her hand was no accident. Bonnibel stiffened, watching the girl with wide eyes as she retreated. How could she be so brazen, what if someone had _seen_?

"Ugh, what punks," LSP muttered from beside her.

Bonnibel turned stiffly, fiddling with the padlock of her own locker before opening it up. "What's up Bon?" Finn asked.

"Oh, just checking to make sure I haven't forgotten anything." With her body blocking the view inside she quickly unfolded the note. A blush blossomed in her cheeks and she couldn't help biting her lip. _What have I done..._ she thought to herself.

The warning bell rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin, the note crunching in her hand. "Come on!" Leslie said, shaking her backpack violently. "I'm not gonna be late because you're neurotic, let's _go_."

Bonnibel tucked the note inside a folder and closer the door. "Right. Sure, okay."

So they went.

As the day drew closer to lunch, Bonnibel grew progressively more fidgety. She couldn't sit still in even one of her classes and her friends began to notice. Sideways glances turned into texts in class and finally LSP calling her out in the hallway on their way to the cafeteria.

"Jesus, did you pick something up at Cinna's party or _what?_ Glob, you're driving me bat shit crazy!"

A mad blush flared into life on the girl's cheeks, as several people around them stopped to watch, snickering to each other. More than that, she was afraid of how close to the truth her friend came. "Seriously LSP? You have to scream that? Jeez, fuck you." Bonnibel stormed past the cafeteria, leaving her friend cursing behind her.

It was convenient a cover, she supposed. The halls emptied as the cafeteria filled, until finally it was only Bonnie and a few other stragglers. The girl took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. The fear was easier to push down than the excitement, but she didn't know which worried her more. Flashbacks of Cinna's party began to play behind her eyes against her will, from LSP dragging her there with blackmail and bribes, the pounding music, the drugs and alcohol and the shadowed corners occupied by couples, well, _coupling._ The music had been pounding, rap and techno and things she had never listened to, until it had suddenly changed. A strum on a guitar or something like it, clear and piercing, flowed through the house and drew Bonnie back to the main room.

A stage had been set up and on it stood four people she had seen around school, the ones everyone talked about but never talked to. The punk, the rocker, the hardass and the bad boy. It was the closest Bonnie had ever come to them, as she walked closer to the stage, entranced, and she remembered thinking to herself that she had never truly looked at them before now. Music began to pour forth from their instruments and before long the Science Olympiad, the Valedictorian, Miss Goody Twoshoes found herself jumping with the rest of the crowd. She remembered catching the lead singer's eyes. She remembered the girl hunting her down after the rap came back one. She remembered saying yes... And now she stood outside of the only janitor's closet in the school that couldn't be seen on camera. Her hand shook as she reached for the knob, and she took another deep breath before ducking inside.

A dim light filled the room, coming from a bulb that flickered every now and then, clearly about to go. The shelves were messy and disorganized but for once in her life that didn't send chills down her spine. Right then and there it seemed terribly appropriate. The linoleum floor was cracked and dirty, ironically enough. Broken desks were stacked atop each other against the right wall and against them, sitting mostly in shadow, was the girl she had come to meet.

Her tongue felt like cotton in her mouth, and she couldn't help herself, her pulse started to race. Bonnie closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Run out of superglue, then?" She said, saying the first thing that came to her mind and cursing herself right after.

To her surprise, the other girl chuckled. "Maybe." With a languid lurch she stood upright, hands in pockets, and moved into the light.

Her pale skin was free of any blemish, and it somehow fit with her raven-dark hair. Her features were sharp and pixie like, her frame long and thin. The memory of it made Bonnie blush against, but she tried to hide it by flipping her hair over her shoulder, hoping the play of light across her face would do the trick. Marcy's smirk told her she had not been successful.

"Students aren't allowed in here, I'm afraid," Marceline murmured. "You could get in trouble."

"I know," Bonnie said with false confidence. She had never gotten in trouble at school before, not once in twelve years.

"It's the first day, you know. The teachers are on the prowl." Marceline stepped forward again, closing the distance between comfortable personal space bubble and intimacy.

"I know," she said again, suddenly breathless.

The dark girl ran a gentle hand through her dull, bronze-pink hair. She murmured, "So, is this a yes?"

Bonnie's breathing hitched, and she leaned into the hand. She stood onto her tip toes, chin angled up, and murmured back. "Yes."

**A/N: A fan request, how could I say no? Well, whatdyall think? (:**


End file.
